forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alaghôn
| population1 = 75,000 | popyear1 = 1479 | races = Human, Elf | religions = | imports = | exports = | alignment = }} Alaghôn, the capital of Turmish, was an ancient city that saw its share of trials and tribulations over the years, ranging from terrible fires to occupation by the blue dragon Anaglathos during the Reign of the Wyrm. Throughout all of this, Alaghôn survived as a trade center known as the "throne of Turmish." Architecture There were numerous stonemasons involved in the creation of the stone buildings, vaults, houses, and drains that comprised Alaghôn. This construction created "a thousand thousand" hiding places. This fact was especially true where the works of a human stonemason covered up the older workings of a dwarven craftsman. The secret passages and cubby holes created by such overlapping workmanship were popular places for children to play. Sometimes, the children ran into monsters - never again to run through the city streets of Alaghôn. When a child went missing, adventuring companies are sent to investigate. Districts Alaghôn was divided up into city districts. *The Military District was north of the city and includes the naval shipyards and ports reserved for their ships. *To the south lay the Merchant District *To the east lay the Assembly, or Government, District. *Houses continued out from Alaghôn farther west. Surprises Sometimes, children came across long-forgotten vaults that most likely once belonged to ancient rulers of Turmish. While it was rare for a child to come out from the maze of tunnels with a gold coin hundreds of years old, it was not unheard of. In 1370 DR, a young child came stumbling from the catacombs that ran through the government sector of the city, carrying a silver coin from the time of Dempster Turmish. The child feverishly related a story of walking into a huge chamber filled with gems and coins and meeting "an old woman with glowing red eyes." No sooner had he spoken these words when he slipped into a deep sleep and never recovered, so the rest of his story went untold. During the time of Anaglathos, the blue dragon allowed a lich queen from Unther to reside below the palace. When Anaglathos died during the revolution, the lich queen continued to live quietly below the city. She cast a spell on the child when she found him wandering around her domain, sending him back to the surface so she could see through his eyes. The spell finally consumed the lad, but the lich queen did get a glimpse of the surface world again (in which she had only passing interest). Adventuring Adventurers seeking employment to investigate lost ruins and ancient cities were normally referred to Chondath "or one of those other cities within the Vilhon," by the harbormaster of Alaghôn. There was a common belief in Alaghôn (and Turmish) that the monsters were elsewhere, which was not always the case. Like elsewhere in Turmish, mercenary companies performed many of the jobs normally associated with a local militia. They were hired out to perform odd scouting jobs and patrols along the more "wild" areas of Turmish. Occasionally they ran into a powerful monster they could not overcome, but more often than not they chased off whatever it is they come across. Races A strong elf presence existed in Alaghôn, as many of them decided, for one reason or another, not to follow their kindred on the Retreat. There was not a segregated population of elves within the city, however, for they lived comfortably around humans. History Alaghôn was founded by Chondathan settlers as a trading port in . Appendix Gallery Alaghon-2e.jpg|''Map of Alaghôn circa 1370 DR.'' References * * * Connections Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Turmish Category:Locations in the Vilhon Reach Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the Halondar Category:Ports